


Valentino

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Drugs, F/M, Gang Violence, I don't describe V's appearance much so you can picture your own V if you want, Jackie doesn’t realise what he’s doing, Jackie sleeps with married women, Jealousy, Minor Injuries, People die but not the main two, Pining, Secrets, Slow Burn, V has a crush on Jackie, V tries to make Jackie jealous, Valentinos, they work on a job and get closer, too busy chasing tail, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: Jackie is a member of that poser gang, The Valentinos. V has a crush on Jackie but Jackie doesn’t take it seriously. That is, until he sees V getting close with another guy, then it’s Jackie that has to up his game. Especially when a new job will test their current relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first fic featuring a m/f relationship so I hope it’s gonna be ok. 
> 
> I also made up a bad guy so I hope that it will make sense. Until I get the actual game with the real bad guys, you’re gonna have to deal with my made up shit ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is how I picture my V](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b860e691bcec809609ee36d66f7fed48/tumblr_inline_pmo9utDhh41w8mzkl_1280.png), I'm picturing her when I'm writing but I have kept V's description to a minimum so please picture your own V when reading this!

Another night in the city. Another night spent in Afterlife. Another night V has to watch Jackie hit on yet another woman at the bar. It was no secret that V had a crush on Jackie but her large friend never took her seriously. She would watch as Jackie would go after a woman with a band on her finger or with a partner in a booth. She would watch Jackie wrap her around his finger and they would spend the night together. Oh and how V would hear about his grand conquest the next morning. Even worse is when she would be invited to drinks only to realise that it was a gang meeting. V would have to listen to all the stories of women they have slept with. V didn’t like how they objectified the act but as long as everything was consensual, who was she to judge. Let Jackie and his little gang compare conquests, this way they would all stay off the front page of the scream sheets.

Tonight was one such night. The whole crew was here and Jackie was telling a tale of bedding a woman who was only in town to escape her controlling corporate husband. V just rolled her eyes as the rest of the men cheered and drank. She excused herself and moved her party of one to the bar. Why did people always want what they couldn’t have? V didn’t get it. But hey, to each their own. And it wasn’t like V herself was much different. She wanted Jackie and he wasn’t catching on. Yet that didn’t extinguish her hopes. 

V took a seat and surveyed the area. It was peak time and the bar was crowded, patrons barking their orders, trying to get the attention of one of the bartenders, with varying results. Not much else was really happening in the bar tonight but V could make her own fun. There were a couple of guys at the other end of the bar and she liked the look of the one on the right. Just because she had a crush on her friend didn’t stop her from chasing others. From what V could judge from her seat, this gut was probably around her own height, he was slim but he probably had some hidden strength. What really caught V’s attention, was the man’s stark white hair. He looked over and V met his cool grey eye’s. When he smiled at V, his harsh features softened and he looked quite charming. She sent a drink to him and he came running over just as she hd hoped. Turns out though, this guy was bit of a weapons nut. What started as just a way to pass time and maybe a bit of fun turned out to be quite the conversation. He had told V how to improve her firing rate and what upgrades to get to increase damage. 

V was actually enjoying herself. They started joking around, laughing at people who bought all the newest tech when the old stuff was way better. She thought about taking him home and having fun but she felt she didn’t need to. He could be a good contact for V. He even said he could get her some new upgrades for her pistol, things that weren’t even available for the general public just yet! Just as the conversation was picking up, the man’s drunken friend came over demanding to be taken home. The white haired man smiled at V and excused himself and she waved them off, watching as they left the building.

Spinning in her stool, she watched the rowdy Valentino’s in their booth. They really were just a bunch of posers really, but ultimately they were harmless. Apart from y’know, when they weren’t. Jackie had shared stories about what happens when his fun was cut short by a jealous boyfriend. It usually didn’t end well and Jackie had to wash blood of his knuckles. From what V had heard, Jackie could get quite ruthless when his night was interrupted. As it was, hw wasn’t the only one. Quite often the screams sheets mentioned a run in with the ‘Valentino’s’. Again, it was usually a fist fight between a gang member and the woman’s significant other. As long as no-one got in the way of a Valentino’s conquest, then no-one would get hurt.

Watching them cheer and slap a member on the back, V thought it would probably be best if she heads home, she and Jackie had a job to do the next day. Saying goodbye to her friend, V paid her tab and returned to her lonely apartment.

The following day, the duo headed to the North of the district. They had been hired to track down a couple of thugs who killed a shopkeeper’s son, they wanted to know why they did it. The police didn’t care so it was up to them to dish out their own form of justice. Shouldn’t be too hard a job. The shopkeeper has scans of their faces and with V’s new scanner upgrades they should be easy to find. V had been itching for a job like this. A simple job. Rescue the son, beat up the kidnapper’s and she’d be drinking her pay back at the Afterlife in no time!

As they drove around the streets, they kept the conversation light, already planning how they’d spend the reward money. Lo and behold, the people they were looking for were shaking down some corpos in an alley. V took the lead, letting the corpo rats go, they weren’t V’s targets this time. They ran away down that alley so fast - the spineless shits. The two thugs they _were_ targeting stood their ground, pointing their weapons at Jackie and V. They weren’t exactly intimidating but V still didn’t like a couple of pistols being pointed at her.

“Ok you little _shits_ , you got anything to say before I paint this alley with your brains?” V was thinking of scaring them into talking, not even bothering to draw her weapon. “Ya killed that shopkeepers son! Why? You want to prove you got balls of steel?” 

“Stay back! We’ll shoot!” The taller thug tried to act tough, but V could see through it.

“You will!? I’m shaking.” V stepped closer, shaking her hands in the air, “come on now. You want money? Some gang initiation?” Jackie laughed at the thugs trembling under V’s interrogation, he kept a hard on his pistol just in car though.

“It was Cerberus! He said we’ll get new digs if we kill ‘im! It’d send a message!” The shorter guy spat out from behind his friend, obviously not wanting to die.

“ _Dude_ , what the fuck!? Why you saying that shit?” The taller one turned on his pal, obviously annoyed.

“Hey man, this lady is scary, I ain’t about to die because we’re doin’ some guys dirty work!” Shorty was holding his hands up to his friend, putting his own pistol away.

“She ain’t gonna do anything, they’re just trying to scare us, it’s part of the test.” Tall guy was trying to calm his panicking friend, in turn waving his pistol around.

“Enough!” Jackie’s booming voice shit up the arguing pair. Jackie trusted V to lead this little interrogation but he felt he needed to contribute. The two idiots turned their attention back to the two mercenaries.

“Where is this Cerberus guy?” Grateful that Jackie had interviewed, V wanted to just get some info and go. She needed that info to report back to that shopkeeper, they deserved to know why their son was targeted. 

“He lives in the Eastern part of town. I don’t know where! We met him in a bar called Triple Shot.” The smaller one seemed to be the one who was willing to spill the info. V turned her attention to him.

“Why’d he target that shopkeeper’s kid?” She drew pistol, not aiming it at him, but just letting him know it was there, just to shake up some more fear.

“I don’t _know_?!” He cowered behind his taller friend.

“Cerberus said he saw something he wasn’t supposed to! Don’t know why but he seemed pretty mad about it. That’s all we know, honest!” The tall guy now holstered his weapon, clearly not wanting to face V’s wrath. 

“Shit.” V threw her hands up. “What the fuck do we do now.” These kids killed the poor boy alright but they were just doing what they thought would get them a big payday. Just another case of bumbling idiots following orders.

“Job was to find out _why_ they did it, didn’t say anything about killing unless necessary, jaina,” Jackie shrugged.

V held her pistol at the two one last time, putting on her most menacing glare, “you two better get the _fuck_ out of my sight before I change my mind!” 

Looking at each other briefly, the two thugs sprinted down the alley out of sight, neither daring to look back.

“What we gonna do now V?” Jackie came up behind V, rubbing the tension from her shoulders. 

V sighed at the action, “like you said big guy, we just had to find out _why_. Not our job to find this Cerberus guy and deal with him. Not unless they pay us huh?” She winked and nudged her friend. She didn’t exactly go out looking for fights unless there was monetary gain. 

“Guess the jobs done then. Just gotta report back then we can spend those eddies down at Afterlife.” Jackie was always eager to hit the bars after a job yet he still held those three night benders against V.

“Sure, but you owe me a couple of rounds Jack, don’t think I forgot.” She approached Jackie’s car that was parked a short distance away from the alley. “Oh, and I’m gonna drive us back, I want to try out your new upgrades!”

“Jaina por favor, just watch the paint job, I just got it re-done after last time.” Jackie threw V the keys. If he really had an issue with V’s driving then he should stop giving her the keys. Until that happened though, Would continue to push her luck. 

“Jackie _puh-lease_ , I already said I’m sorry. Besides, if you kept the wheel straight when I asked, you wouldn’t have needed to get those repairs.” V laughed at her friend’s grumbled response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so stay with me here, this story may be getting away from me but trust me it will all come together.

After a successful mission the only way to _really_ celebrate was to drink until morning with good booze and better company. When the duo arrived at Afterlife, there was already quite the buzz. The two had received payment from that shopkeeper, they weren’t too happy knowing the killers got away but V had stated that if they wanted revenge they should have made that clear, and provided the funds to do so. Anyway, they got the eddies and now they were about to spend them. V and Jackie had opened a tab and took their seats in their usual booth.

At first a companionable silence settled over the friends. Of course it wasn’t a complete silence, the bar patrons provided background noise interrupted by the occasional shout or a broken glass. After they had both settled and relaxed from a busy days work, the conversation flowed naturally. It wasn’t long though until the discussion steered towards the mission they just completed. It sure was an interesting one. If what those two buffoons were telling the truth and if a new guy was on the scene it could be _bad news._ However, if this Cerberus wasn’t causing direct problems to V or Jackie then that’s more than fine. V had learnt the hard way to stop meddling in other people’s business without a real reason, it just wasn’t worth it.

Almost inevitably though, the talk moved to other things. 

“You should have seen him jaina! I don’t think I’ve ever seen a guy so fucking red before!” Jackie puffed his cheeks out as if it would help him describe the situation, “I didn’t even see the gun, I was too busy laughing. Totally worth it!”

“Sounds _exhilarating_ ,” V deadpanned, how many more stories would she have to suffer through. She didn’t mind humouring her friend but she was starting to feel a twinge of undeserved jealousy twist in her gut every time she was reminded of what she didn’t have. She looked over at the bar as Jackie started describing another endeavour, this time about a minor celebrity. 

A group of about four or five men had come into the bar. They were pretty well armed too, V could see they all had at least one visible weapon, and at least one hidden. They didn’t look like corpos but they weren’t exactly your average street thugs either. All of them wore dark leather clothes, most likely armoured. Whether or not it was intentional, they were all of similar height and build, it must have been a requirement for the job. They weren’t here to drink, rather they were guarding a particular patron. Even V would admit that she was quite the sight. She had straight platinum blonde hair, an hourglass figure, and her features were sharp. To V she looked like she could be a bit of a bitch but maybe V was just bitter. Besides, a woman with a four man guard had to be important. The woman didn’t look like she had any cyberware, but that didn’t mean much in the grand scheme of things. One thing was for certain though and that was that this woman didn’t exactly _blend_ in. She stuck out like a sore (but attractive) thumb!

She turned around at the bar and V could see her between the ‘guards’, she was wearing a black backless dress that hugged her body and perfectly framed an incredible tattoo of flames. Amongst the flames, near the small of her back, was an angry looking skull. In the low light of the club the tattoo had an almost eerie glow. Ultimately V thought it was a bit flashy, she herself had a simpler taste. This woman held her head high, her shoulders back. She demanded attention and she got it. A fair amount of other patrons had called out to her only to be stopped by her ‘guards’. She looked like trouble followed her and V didn’t want to get involved. Saying that though, V would like to see Jackie try and get that obviously ‘ _unobtainable woman_ ’ and get hilariously beat up by those ‘guards’. 

Sighing, V turned back to her friend who was still going on. “Jack shut up,” V held a hand up playfully, “I’m sure you enjoyed getting your dick wet, but check out that piece of ass.” She pointed to the platinum haired woman. For some reason, V felt like testing her friend. She wanted to see if Jackie knew when to call it quits and just ignore a ‘conquest’ and just spend time with her instead. Even if it was just a _friends_ , it was better than being ditched so Jackie could get laid.

“ _Mierda_ ,” Jackie looked over like he had just seen the face of an angel, scratching his chin, almost as if he was planning how he’d approach her.

“Would make some conquest huh?” V laughed with a wink. She thought Jackie would probably know when he’s been beat…but apparently not.

“Jaina,” He stood from the booth, finishing his beer. “I will tell you all about it in the morning!” 

And with that Jackie strut over and spoke to the guards. V thought she was about to see Jackie get his ass handed to him but instead, the woman told her men to let him through. Shocked, V watched the scene for a while. Jackie was leaning close and the woman was melting into him. He was handsy too, V could see him getting a handful of her ass. She couldn’t hear what was being said and her view was occasionally obstructed by the guards but it was obvious that Jackie was working his charm. It want often V saw Jackie in action. Yeah, she had been ditched before by Jackie but she hadn’t actually _seen_ him actively chasing tail. V was frozen in place. Whether it was because her plan had backfired or because she was seeing a side of Jackie that she would likely never experience first hand, she didn’t know. Jackie can be rather charming, when he wanted something. His posture was confident yet relaxed. His large frame leaning into the personal space of the woman, whose hand was sliding down his exposed chest, playing with his golden chains. How may times had V thought of doing just that. This was ridiculous, V would blame this on the booze and not her insecurities. 

Sure, Jackie was an adult and he could do what he liked. But so was V. She didn’t want to see her friend, _her crush_ , get with someone else right in front of her. Who would? Finishing her own beer she stood and left the Afterlife. Jackie wouldn’t miss her. He would go home with that gorgeous woman. Perhaps if V wore a more revealing outfit, then Jackie would look at _her_ that way. But V didn’t want to change who she was, just to get the attention of some man. Even if that man was her crush. _Agh_. V felt so conflicted in that moment. Yes, it was definitely the booze making her feel that way. The night was cold but V felt hot, the alcohol in her system kept her warm and made her mind wonder. Would Jackie finally take notice of V if she became ‘unobtainable’? It sounded stupid but what if it was the only way? Would it be worth it? 

Making her way back home, V took a shortcut through an alley near her building. She wasn’t scared of being jumped, if anything, she might feel better after a drunken fight. Too focused on her thoughts, trying to come up with a plan to get Jackie’s attention, V didn’t notice the fight in progress currently blocking her path. She looked up and slowed her pace, judging whether to get involved or loiter until they moved on. That was until V heard the name _Cerberus_. That name she heard earlier that very day. Realising that she hadn’t been noticed yet, she took the opportunity to duck behind a dumpster. 

“What did you think would happen huh?” A gruff voice said, followed by some heavy thuds, V assumed they were kicks or punches. 

“Think you can just mug some of Cerberus’s crew and fucking get away with it!” A woman. “So pathetic,” she sounded way too calm when she spoke, “think you can try and sell out to the competitor huh?” A crunch followed, V knew that was at least one bone broken. Who were they beating up? What had they stolen?

“I’m sorry _I’m sorry_!!” V took a chance and peeked from her hiding place, seeing the owners of the two voices standing over a cowering man. It was too dark to get a good scan of any of them. “I didn’t take nothin’! You’re just a paranoid hag!” The poor man tried to cover his head as the woman kicked him again, “fucking bitch!” The man still had enough fight to try and intimidate his attackers but it wasn’t working.

“You’re fucking sorry,” it wasn’t a question the woman was asking, it was more of a fact. She said it almost like she didn’t believe it. 

Even in the face of his aggressor, the man continued to antagonise her, “I’m Fucking sorry you’re stuck working for that asshole!”

There was a long pause, only distant sirens breaking the dense silence. “Kill ‘im,” she coldly kicked him one last time and turned to walk away.

“Lights out kid!” V watched as the gruff voiced man held his boot high over the man’s head. Could she let this happen? She didn’t want to get involved with this Cerberus guy. “Consider this getting off lightly!” V turned back behind the dumpster, keeping her eyes shut. She flinched when she heard the final kick. The sobs of the man had stopped and the heavy footsteps of the thug grew quieter as he walked away. V sat there in the dirt of the alley. What the fuck was happening? Who the _fuck_ was this Cerberus guy? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so, you may notice some details from that one movie Dredd, it’s not an exact replica but I will be using it as a loose plot to help me keep things in order.
> 
> Ok, and trust me, it won’t be so bad for V, she’s badass

The next day, V woke up with a slight hangover, nothing major but enough to be a pain. Great. The fuzz in her head made her wonder if what she saw last night was real or just a really odd dream. Deciding that she might ask around about this Cerberus person, she got out of bed, showered and got dressed. Sitting down on her couch, V turned the radio on, some new rocker boy was on. Not too much later V was getting a call, from no one other than Jackie. Groaning she reluctantly answered the call. 

“So was her pussy _bomb_ Jack?” V’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“I’ll have to tell you later V, but short story: it fucking _was_! Right now you better grab your iron and get down to the usual spot. DeShawn wants to talk, and he wants to talk to you specifically,” Jackie sounded kinda disappointed he couldn’t brag to V. But DeShawn jobs meant big pay and V wanted to drink herself blind.

“Sure, I’ll be there soon,” V hung up. She bought another drink from the vending machine in her room, she’d need some energy for whatever DeShawn had planned. “It’s gonna be a long day,” she said to herself, grabbing her pistol before leaving her apartment. 

It only took V about five minutes to reach Jackie, he looked pretty chipper, but V wanted to make Jackie feel that way. “You are looking way too happy to be up this early, Jack,” she pat his on the back, letting her hand rest there for a moment before moving it away. Jackie was always so warm, it must be why he always invited on wearing those stupid low cut vests that showed off his stupid strong body. 

Jackie soon broke V out of her thoughts though, “It’s past noon, Jaina.” Jackie chuckled as V just rolled her eyes, “anyway, DeShawn’s in that caddy, go get us a new job eh?” He pat V on the shoulder, his large hand radiating heat that V could feel even through her jacker. He pushed her towards the stairs towards where DeShawn usually parked, “you got this!”

“I’ll call you after ok?” V cleared her throat, giving a little wave as he descended the stairs. She looked back at Jackie as she reached the bottom, wanting to get an answer from him. 

“Sure sure V, just go!” Maybe Jackie knew what DeShawn was going to say or he was still happy about spending last night with that woman he wanted V to finish quick so he could brag about it. Either way, V shrugged it off, this DeShawn job will give her a good distraction, with an added bonus of some more cash. 

“Get in,” the goon standing by the car nodded towards the open door. He was always so bunt and professional. 

“Yeah I know the drill,” V ducked into the vehicle, hearing the door slam behind her and the goon move towards the driver’s seat. How many times had V received a job just like this? 

“Miss V, good to see you again,” Dexter DeShawn looked at V, giving her a nod in greeting.

“Mr Dex, what ya got for me this time,” V rubbed her hands together in mock excitement, “I could use something to keep me busy.” 

“Well, I hear you already have been,” DeShawn picked a shard up from the compartment in his door. “You heard of a guy called Cerberus?” He handed V the shard and waited for her to put it in.

“Only in passing,” she didn’t know much about him, hardly anything, “why?” She saw a couple of candid shots of a gang fill her vision, most of them looked like the average thug, but some looked vaguely familiar. DeShawn continued to speak as the pictures changed.

“Word on the street is he’s here to stay, looking to ‘dethrone’ me, so to speak,” V could tell that DeShawn didn’t seem threatened by this though, simply chuckling at the mere idea of it. The pictures changed to a huge bulky guy, bulky cyberware arms and a bald head, surface wires lining his features. DeShawn continued, “what I heard, he’s got a woman he’s working for, wants to get her into power. He’s almost like a guard dog. Loyal like one too. Needs a lot of direction.” The pictures changed to show several mugshots and arrest warrants. “He seems like a simple man, much rather follow orders than give them, at least on a grand scale. Every time I’ve tried to get any of my boys near that woman, this Cerberus guy shows up and shuts them down.” The pictures showed blurry images of Cerberus with a woman beside him. There weren’t any clear shots but V could pick out one detail, she had long platinum blonde hair. 

“She got a name?” V asked, trying not to think too much of the woman she saw the night before. There’s no way it could be the same person right?

“ _Hades._ That is according to one of her guys we managed to…extract info from. She plans on _cleansing_ this City with fire. Wants to own the ‘underworld’, so to speak, before she takes down the corporations.” The pictures stopped in V’s vision while DeShawn tapped the ashes of his cigar into the centre console. “I’m not too worried, seems like another kid to me with big dreams.”

Crap. That woman did look awful similar to the blurry images V had seen, and if her name is Hades that could explain that back tattoo she saw. They could be the same person. What did that mean though? Had Jackie just slept with a rising crime-lord?  “So why am I here?” V knew she wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t as worried as he said he was, and she wanted to know about that woman. 

“Oh Miss V, can’t get nothing past you. I got a tip that Hades is planning to release a new drug on the market. Rumours say it’s called Slo-mo. It’s potent stuff and the way she’s mixing it, people don’t usually survive their first hit.” DeShawn took a deep inhale in his cigar, exhaling and filling the small space with more smoke. 

“So you want me to stop it? How?” 

“Easy now Miss V, you’re getting ahead of yourself here. From what I’ve been hearing, they’ve just got distribution in one mega building, it isn’t a problem...yet.” V didn’t answer, waiting for DeShawn to continue. “But their planning on meeting a distributer sometime tomorrow, somewhere down town, near the old station.”

“You want me to make sure they never reach that meeting.” V could tell what DeShawn was asking. She could stop a simple drug deal, shouldn’t be too complicated.

“You got it. I don’t need that shit on the streets. I don’t mind folks buying drugs, but a dead customer ain’t exactly gonna be buying more than one dose. Bad for business.” Sometimes, Dexter DeShawn’s cold nature towards these sensitive issues reminded V that he was a serious threat if he wasn’t kept happy. “Once that’s taken care of I need you and your friend to take down the whole operation,” DeShawn sat back in his seat, seemingly done with his briefing. 

“ _What?_ Like, the _WHOLE_ operation?! How are two people supposed to do _that_?” V didn’t want to take on a suicide mission like that, and if Jackie knew he’d have to kill his biggest conquest yet, how would he even respond?

“Easy Miss V. I think the operation is held in Peach Trees, you only got to take out Hades and the rest of the gang should scatter. I know you got contacts V, plus you do this and it will be a paycheque bigger than all your previous jobs combined.” DeShawn didn’t seem to understand just how big of a job he was asking V. 

She thought about it for a few minutes while DeShawm casually watched her. If she did this, she could get rid of that woman that she was NOT jealous of and she should be able to get closer to Jackie. Could she do this for a purely selfish reason? Plus this would be getting rid of a threat to the relative peace in the district, an added bonus. “Ok, I’m in, on one condition,” she knew how to squeeze some more out of the boss man.

“Name it,” DeShawn didn’t seem phased by the request, willing to hear V out. 

“I want a percentage of the pay now, I need to get kitted out if I’m taking on a whole mega building.” Her voice was calm but demanding. 

DeShawn just looked at her, before nodding. He reached into the centre console, pulling out a credchip, just proving this man held a lot of power, just casually keeping such a large amount of money so close. 

“50G’s should be enough. If I don’t see results by the end of the week…” He didn’t need to finish his statement. V knew what happened to those that took DeShawn’s money and ran away with it.

“Yeah yeah Dex, you can count on me, I ain’t exactly in the business of double crossing ya!” V snatched the chip from DeShawn’s hand, putting it in her jacket pocket. The money should be able to buy her and Jackie some decent firepower so they could actually stand a chance against a mega-building filled with thugs. 

“Haha, I always did like you Miss V. I’ll keep you updated with details as I get them,” the car stopped and DeShawn took another puff from his cigar. 

Understanding that the briefing was over, V said her goodbyes and got out of the car, watching it drive away as she let it all sink in. Shit. _Shit_! This was a massive job, but she could do it. She had to. But should she show Jackie the shard? What if he recognised the woman? V thought she should edit it, just show him pictures of the Cerberus guy. Why was V trying to hide it from him? What an odd situation she was in. She knew Jackie didn’t tend to chase the same woman twice, but then again, Jackie is a bit unpredictable. 

As she made her way to the nearest subway station, V thought back to the job involving the shopkeeper’s son. He was killed because he saw something he shouldn’t have seen. What could it have been? Maybe a drug deal that went wrong? Maybe it was something to do with Hades? And that fight in the alley where that guy was killed for stealing from Cerberus. Was this all connected? Was V getting in _way_ too deep? V’s mind was swimming with questions, she needed a stiff drink and to get this job over quick!

While she was on the subway she called Jackie, “hope you got your big boy pants on because we’ve got a drug lord to take down!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter that i like to bring the mood back up a bit.

“So…let me get this straight,” Jackie was leaning over the table at Buck-a-slice, “we need to infiltrate a mega-building? Plus you and me,” he used his slice of pizza to point at V, “have to bring down a drug ring on our own?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” V was leaning back in her seat, taking another slice of pizza. She’d already accepted the terms of the job but she had a plan. Although her calm demeanour seemed to be putting Jackie on edge a little bit. 

“Mierda jaina,” Jackie took a thoughtful bite from his slice, “this ain’t exactly your normal job.”

“You’re right, it’s _better_!” V leant forward, “Think about it Jack, this’ll be the job to separate us from the rest of these chumps!” She gestured at all the other patrons of the restaurant. “It’ll be easy!”

“Hah!” Jackie was still holding a slice of pizza, feeling a bit too stressed now to continue eating, “famous last words V!”

“Relax, I know a guy who’s dropping off something to help us out. Besides, we just got to break up a simple drug deal first, no biggie.” She leant back again, winking at her friend, “or is the big scary assassin scared of a little hard work?” 

“I ain’t scared of shit!” Jackie started eating then, clearly not wanting to argue further, V must have hit a nerve. She selfishly felt a little pleased with herself, teasing Jackie like that. He wasn’t one to get riled up too easily. 

“Yo, V!” The man V had met at the bar a few days ago approached the table, V had since learnt that his name was Ghost and he dealt in all things weapons related (both legally and illegally). They had become quite good friends, bonding over common interests and stimulating conversation. “I got the pieces you asked for,” he placed a large duffel bag on to the table. “It’s all in there, plus a few extras,” Ghost finished with a wink aimed at V, he didn’t even acknowledge the large man sitting opposite her. 

“Thanks G, that’s real neat,” she swept a hand over the pizza, “please take a slice as a measly form of thanks!” V also hadn’t missed the slight twitch on Jackie’s face at Ghost’s wink. 

“Cheers V, I’ll take it to go if that’s ok? Boss’ll be mad if I’m gone too long. Just hit me up if you need anything else,” Ghost took a slice and turned to leave, waving at V over his shoulder. 

Once he left, V opened the bag and looked over the weapons, satisfied with what she saw she sat back again. The added firepower will definitely minimise their chance of failing. 

“Ok jaina, want to tell me what _that_ was?” Jackie was leaning on the table, looking kind of confused and maybe a bit irritated? 

“Oh, that’s Ghost, he’s pretty cool,” she continued eating her slice, trying to maintain a neutral expression. Why was Jackie getting up in her face about it?

“Ghost?!” Jackie’s eyes widened as if V had just told him he wasn’t going to get his cut of the pay. 

“Calm your tits Jackie, he’s just a friend I met the other day. He knows his way around weapons,” she finished her slice of pizza and reached for another one. “Among other things,” she added under her breath before continuing, “look, he’s gonna help us get the weapons we need for the raid, you know anyone else who can get us a small arsenal for 50k?”

V stared at her friend, waiting to see who would look away first. Jackie grumbled something in Spanish that V couldn’t quite hear, not that she’d really be able to understand it anyway. “Relax big guy, you’re still my second in command,” she put on her winning smile, “plus… you’re my number one go to if I need a wall knocked down or a car lifted!” She laughed at her own joke, remembering that job that dealt with those scavs. 

“Whatever you say jaina,” Jackie seemed to have calmed down for now, having gotten over...whatever that was. Was Jackie acting jealous? Just because V had a new friend that wasn’t him? Maybe V was reading too much into it, Jackie slept with a different woman nearly every night, he wouldn’t get mad at V if she started hanging out with different people. 

Shrugging the whole thing off, V stood from the table taking the final slice of pizza with her, Jackie seemed to have lost interest in eating anyway. “Ok the Jackie, let’s head to the meeting point, we gotta set up if we’re gonna stop this deal.” She started to walk towards the exit, “and grab that bag, there’s even some presents for you too in there!”

Jackie was still grumbling behind her but he shrugged the bag onto his shoulder and followed her out of the restaurant. 

Feeling overly optimistic about the job, she spun around facing her friend with a wink, “oh, and it’s cool if I drive yeah?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action is hopefully starting to pick up. Let me know how it’s going?

The sky was getting darker with the evening approaching, of course the meeting would take place when it was dark. The lights from the main streets were bright but even their brightness couldn’t reach the dark underbelly of the City. The darkness provided cover for all sorts of activities from dodgy dealings to raunchy rendezvous.

The aim of tonight was to stop this drug deal from happening, thus stopping distribution throughout the city. If this killer drug managed to at least stay contained within Peach Trees then it would be easier to manage. DeShawn said the best way to stop this particular deal would be to eliminate _everyone_ who was taking part in the deal. That meant the potential distributor and Hades’s people. It wouldn’t be easy but V was ever optimist.

“So we both wait by the opening of the alley and I got us some eyes up there,” V pointed to a small balcony overlooking the alley. “Y’know, just in case. But if anything it will just be some endurance. We keep them contained in the alley and take them out one by one.” She had brainstormed multiple approaches but this had been the most likely to succeed. Jackie nodding allowing, listening to V give her clear explanation. “I also got T-Bug to keep us updated if more people show,” she finished her explanation of the plan, standing from a crouch and stretching her back. “Should keep Dex happy. We then just wait for him to give us the go ahead on Peach Trees.”

“Whoa Jaina, couple of things,” Jackie was still crouching near the opening of the alley. Now that V’s little speech was finished he took his opportunity to question her, “who are your ‘ _eyes_ ’? Why ain’t Dex got more people on this? And what happens if more show up eh? Think we can take ‘em if they’re as bad as DeShawn makes ‘em out to be?” He rubbed his temples, not feeling as optimistic as his friend.

“Ok Jack, my ‘ _eyes_ ’ are Ghost, he’s a pretty sharp shot so he’ll keep us covered. Plus he pretty much begged to be let in on this. You can trust him yeah?” She winked down at her friend, “Dex wants to keep this quiet for now, not wanting to get his people involved just yet. He’s not sure who else is gunning for these guys. And lastly,” V leant over and put her hands on Jackie’s shoulder, squeezing slightly and feeling the hard muscle hidden beneath his clothes. “Don’t worry too much yeah? We got this, we’ve faced down worse. And besides, if we really can’t take them we can always…run away!” She joked as she shook her friend’s shoulders playfully before standing straight again, “not that we’ll need too, how bad can a couple of dealers be anyway?” 

Jackie chuckled, “You have a habit of making things sound easier than they actually are, jaina.” He stood and stretched out, smiling at V as he checked his gun, “so, you trust this Ghost guy huh?”

“Yeah I do,” she said cooly. “He’s helped me out before and I trust his aim,” V wasn’t sure what Jackie’s problem was with her new friend, having good contacts in Night City was essential if you wanted to survive and that was that. She drew her own weapon, checking it for any issues, “we don’t want any survivors here, we try and keep them as close to the dead-end as possible. We take down the dealers first, then Cerberus and his guys.”

“V, dealers incoming, eta four minutes,” T-Bug chimed in. She had an open line to V, keeping her updated.

“Thanks T,” V turned to Jackie, “so they’ll be here in four, get down and stay hidden until the others show yeah?” She nodded over to a protruding wall for Jackie to hide.

“I got you V, I’ll wait for your signal. Let’s kill us some scum eh?” He let out a hearty chuckle. V thought Jackie secretly enjoyed jobs like this, even though he always made a fuss beforehand, he was good in a fight. V knew she never wanted to be on the receiving end of Jackie’s rage. 

V took her own position, crouching in a covered doorway that lead into the alley. Looking up she opened a line to Ghost, “You good Ghost?”

“Never better,” Ghost was laying on the floor of the balcony, cradling a Militech sniper rifle. “Thanks again for this opportunity V, it gets boring cleaning weapons all day.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I’ll never hear the end of it from Wilson if you don’t return to work tomorrow,” V liked having Ghost around on jobs, he was the same age as her and just as enthusiastic. He was a good shot _and_ a good laugh. “Just keep an eye out for runners or if we get overwhelmed.”

“Sure thing V, I got you covered!” 

With that, silence overtook them while they waited for their marks. “I see a black caddy approaching,” Ghost informed them over their shared link.

“That’s the dealer,” T-Bug confirmed, “only one car, at most there’s five hostiles.” 

“Now we wait for Cerberus,” V held their position, not wanting to give anything away too soon.

A few tense minutes passed. It wasn’t that long but the adrenaline was already starting to pump in V’s veins and she was getting restless. The relative silence of the alley was broken when the load roar of motorcycle engines ripped through the night air. Three sleek silver motorcycles sped into the alley, one at the rear and two guarding the entrance. Once they were in formation a large silver car slowly drove into the alley, stopping in front of the dealers car.

“V, I don’t like this,” Jackie whispered over to V.

“Stay calm, it’s not even started yet, we need to confirm the deal before taking actions,” V tried her best to soothe her friend’s worries but she would admit this seemed a bit more than she was bargaining for. There was no doubt she’d have to visit her Ripperdoc after this.

As the bikers remained on their bikes, drawing weapons, they assessed the surrounding area for threats. V noticed one of them nod and the driver got out of the silver car, quickly rushing to the back door and opening it up. A tall woman got out, she had a tight top knot and her face was weathered with a sour expression. She was followed by two armed guards with an unknown amount still left in the vehicle.

Where was Cerberus? Wasn’t he supposed to be doing the deal? V thought back to that first job, those two guys were doing Cerberus’s dirty work. The guys in the alley who killed that man were working on behalf of Cerberus, V was starting to think that maybe this Cerberus guy didn’t do his own dirty work. That was interesting, V would have to think about it later, they had a job to do. 

“V, wasn’t that Cerberus guy supposed to be doing the deal?” Jackie sounded a bit distressed over the comm’s, reflecting V’s own thoughts. It definitely threw a spanner in the works but it didn’t change the parameters of the job.

“I thought so…but nothing’s changed. We still need to take ‘em all out,” V felt a wave of stress wash over her, she didn’t want this to go tits up. “We just need to confirm the deal and then we make our move.”

“V I got reading of at least 15 hostiles. I recommend getting those two bikers by the alley entrance first.” T-Bug confirmed the numbers and V could feel the adrenaline pump faster. It had been a while since they’d been in such a fight. 

“Ok team, get ready,” She looked over at Jackie and he nodded at her. V looked back down the alley and saw two men in dark hoods get out of the dealers car, holding the cliche silver briefcase.

The dealer held it open, revealing an abundance of credchip’s and cash. The tall woman nodded and one of her grunts brought out an equally cliche briefcase, this one containing vials, presumably of the new drug, and what looked like a small pistol. V watched, the dealer picked up a vial, swirling its contents before placing a vial into the barrel of the pistol and aiming at at one of their grunts. They fired and a small projectile, looked like a dart, flew through the air and made contact. The targeted grunted and moved around clumsily. After about ten seconds, he stood straight once more and nodded at his boss. What had just happened. Had that man just experience the effects of the drug?

Whatever it was, the ‘boss’ was happy, nodding at the dealer. The deal was about to happen. V got Jackie’s attention, signalling him to get the biker closest to him. She then pointed at herself and then at the biker closest to her. Jackie nodded back at her, understanding the plan.

“Ok Jack, on the count of 3.” She whispered into the comms as she crept out of her cover, getting in position as Jackie did the same. “3...2...1...NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You liking it?


	6. Chapter 6

Simultaneously, Jackie and V approached their marks. V had holstered her gun in favour of drawing her blade, disposing of the biker in front of her quickly and cleanly. Dragging the body away from the entrance of the alley, she looked over at Jackie and saw that he too had disposed of the other biker. Jackie gave V a thumbs up and they moved forward.

“Ghost, think you can shoot the driver in the silver car?” V kept her voice low, not wanting to draw too much attention yet.

“I got a clear shot,” Ghost replied calmly and quietly.

“Ok, when I shoot, you shoot!” With that V withdrew her gun and shot the biker at the back of the alley. Shortly after the windscreen to the silver car shattered and the driver was dead. Jackie simultaneously took out the dealer who had taken the vial. 

Within seconds, gunfire broke out in the alley, debris and bullets shot through the air. But at least they had taken out four of the hostiles, stay positive. It wasn’t easy to stay positive however, when one of the dealer’s guys emerged from the car wielding a street-modded Militech Crusher.

“Shit, they’re packing some heat!” V shouted over at Jackie, ducking behind a trash can to avoid the shotgun spray.

“Good thing we’re packing our _own_ , huh jaina?” It seemed that Jackie was starting to enjoy himself now that the adrenaline was pumping. He reached for the weapon on his back, a Kang Tao Type 41. “V, I can get the ones in cover behind the caddy but I need you to draw their fire.”

V looked over the trash can and saw multiple hostiles all with weapons aimed towards their direction. The trash can itself wouldn’t protect her much longer with the amount of damage it was taking. “Fine, but you fucking owe me!” She rolled out of cover and quickly made her way forward, taking cover behind the silver caddy. Taking a deep breath, she checked her weapon then stood up, taking aim at one of the guys closest to her, “HEY ASSHOLES! Over here!” 

That got their attention. The thugs turned towards V and concentrated their fire on her, not paying much attention to Jackie. V managed to take a couple of the assailants out from her spot, while Jackie shot towards the heavy gunners nearer the back of the alley. The relatively quiet air of the alley was long gone, now replaced rapid gunfire and the angry shouts from both sides.

The rounds from Jackie’s weapons ripped through the air, dodging obstacles as they made their way towards their targets. Within seconds the assailants were shooting at V. The bullets found a home deep within their bodies. V ducked behind cover, waiting for Jackie to empty his magazine in the enemies.

Eventually the sound of gunfire quietened down and the only noise was the empty clicks of Jackie’s gun. “You think we got ‘em all jaina?” Jackie chucked the weapon onto his back and drew a pistol, holding it ready just in case.

“Not sure,” V stood from her cover, looking over the scene, the exteriors of the cars were shredded and a strong smell of death hung in the air. She quickly scanned the surroundings, counting the bodies. “There’s only eleven bodies here,” she kicked the shoe of one of the dealers, just to make sure he was going to stay down.

“Mierda,” Jackie held the pistol up, scanning the surrounding area, trying to find the remaining four enemies. Movement was heard behind the dealers vehicle, the two mercenaries trained their focus towards the sound, ready to act. 

A single gunshot rung out. Unsure of where it had come from, V looked down at her torso. She was clear, so was Jackie as she looked over. They both turned around and saw one of the Hades gang fall to the ground, she must have snuck behind them in the commotion. 

“I got you covered V,” Ghost called out over the comms. Jeez that was _way_ too close. 

“Thanks G, you see anymore of them?” V looked up at the balcony but she could only make out the dark silhouette of her newest friend.

“Negative, it’ll keep an eye out though.”

“Ok, how ‘bout you T?” V held her hand up to her ear, trying to listen to T-Bug’s response.

“I’ve got access to local security feeds, none have fled if that’s what you’re worried about,” T-Bug responded in her monotone voice, always professional. “There should be at least three more targets, you should check the cars.”

V looked over at Jackie and he understood. They started by approaching the silver gang car, looking through the broken windows but the interior was shrouded in darkness. Getting her partners attention, V gave some hand gestures, letting Jackie know where he should go. On the count of three, the two mercenaries threw open the doors on opposite sides of the cars and aimed their pistols inside.

Two shots rang out as the two injured gang members that were hiding inside were finally put out of their misery. It was almost over, just one more guy and they could all go out and get drunk. 

Jackie was the first to approach the silver car, calling V to cover the other side. Once in position, they opened the car.

It was empty.

“Shit!” V threw her arms up in anger, “search that side Jack, I’ll do this side.” They were both pretty tense. Until all the targets were eliminated, they were all still in danger.

Jackie nodded and proceeded to search behind the bins and crates along the right side of the alley, finding nothing but trash. “I ain’t got nothing jaina, how ‘bout you?” When he stood to turn around to face V, he was met with the worst case scenario.

“Drop your weapon or I shoot!” A bloodied gang member shouted. He was holding a pissed-off V at gunpoint.


	7. Chapter 7

Jackie watched the scene in front of him, debating whether or not to comply with the thug’s demands. He didn’t want to risk V getting hurt but he couldn’t just let the guy do as he liked. Deciding to put his weapon down slowly he just hoped that this was a time that Ghost was gonna prove himself.

“Alright alright _gancho_!” Jackie took a couple steps back, holding his hands up in surrender, the looks he got from V made him look away. She looked so pissed, but Jackie wasn’t about to risk her getting hurt by some dumb actions. He felt almost guilty when V looked so angry, “now let her go!” 

“The _fuck_ you doing Jackie, just shoot the fucker!” V was struggling against the thugs grip. Where the hell was Ghost? And why was T-Bug being so quiet? V didn’t like unexpected complications. She was starting to feel fear fill her veins, but she couldn’t show it infant of this aggressor. 

“Stay still bitch!” The thug tightened his grip around V’s shoulders, pressing the barrel of the gun harder under her jaw. “Now who sent you, huh? Was it that bitch in the penthouse? She doesn’t trust her little lapdog for this kind of job?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” V tried to pull the thug’s arm away but his grip stayed true.

“Don’t play dumb missy,” he hit V across the temple with the butt of his gun, not hard enough to knock her out but hard enough to cause a weeping wound. “The boss doesn’t need double crossers in her crew and that knuckle head needs to get his _fucking_ act together!”

V’s vision wavered slightly but she fought to stay upright. Fuck, if this guy was talking she might as well try and get as much info from him as she could. Angry people love to spill secrets. If there was infighting in this little gang, DeShawn could use that. V could use that.  “Why? People aren’t asking ‘how high?’ when she says jump?” The grip tightened around her neck now, “you trying to get some good boy points with her by cleaning up that lap dog’s mess?” 

“Shut up!” The thug shook V in his arms, making her head. “You don’t know anything! The Boss knows what she’s doing! Once she hears about Cerberus’s fuck up, she’ll need a new pet!”

Jackie tried to creep forward, if he got close enough, he could get the pistol out of the thugs hand. The thug instantly saw what he was doing and waved the gun over in his direction, “Stay back or I’ll fucking shoot!” Jackie quickly relented, not wanting to get shot himself or worse, get V shot. Damn, where was that kid.

“V, I’m almost in position, you need to get that guy to stand still so I can get a clear shot.” Ghost’s voice cut through the fog gathering in V’s head. 

Knowing that her new friend hadn’t ditched them, she felt a surprising wave of calm wash over her. There was still a chance for her to get out of this. Jackie must have gotten the message too, taking an extra step back but V saw how he reached for the spare pistol he kept in his belt, getting ready to move when needed. 

Trying to keep her voice calm she thought of a way to keep the guy still. “And that’s gonna be you?” V still kept talking, no time to think too much. “You’re right, the Boss wanted to test you, make sure you’re legit.” She remained still herself, even feeling that barrel pressing into her chin once more. She had to remain strong and have faith in her friends.

“You...you mean it?” The thug lowered his pistol but still kept a tight grip on V, “how do I know you’re not fucking lying to save your own skin!?” The pistol was back at her jaw but he didn’t seem so erratic in his movements, “what’s even in it for you, huh?!”

“Boss promised us a bigger cut obviously!” V bluffed, fake confidence her only hope right now. “With Cerberus getting the biggest share, once he’s out the way it’s all got to go somewhere.” 

“You’re right!” The gang member muttered softly under his breath before removing the pistol from V’s jaw.

The thug threw V to the ground, where she instantly reached for her head to assess the damage. Jackie quickly going to her side to help in anyway he could. Before he could ask if she was ok a final shot ring through the stillness of the alley. The frantic member fell to the floor, a shot straight between the eyes.

For a few moments, the duo remained on the damp floor of the alley, breathing deep and recovering from a close call. The unfortunate gang member was laying still, the last threat of the night finally dealt with. 

“Mierda, you ok V?” Jackie was the first to speak, holding V’s head to assess the damage.

“Well, y’know, just a fucking massive headache, but I think I’ll be alright,” she tried to get up but Jackie prevented it.

“Just give it a few minutes, yeah jaina?” Jackie retrieved a clean cloth from inside his jacket and held it to V’s temple. He used his other hand to gently cradle V’s head, his warm palm cupping her cheek. It felt nice. It was a shame that V was getting affection from her crush under such circumstances. But now wasn’t a time to be thinking like that. There was still more important things to worry about, like getting back to safety and debriefing. 

“Sorry that took so long V,” Ghost’s voice came through to the both of them, “couldn’t get a straight shot without hurting you. Guess it still wasn’t good enough.” 

V could hear the disappointment in his voice. “Don’t sweat it G, you still got him. Plus we did get some new info.” She looked at Jackie and smiled, on reflection she was glad Jackie didn’t try and do anything, that guy would have shot her for sure. And if not her then it would have been Jackie, V didn’t want to to be the reason for her friend to get hurt. Quickly realising what she just said she had to check, “please tell me that we got some good intel T!” 

“You bet. When all that was going down I managed to hack into the dealers terminal. I got some valuable intel I’ll send over to DeShawn.” T-Bug spoke calmly into their earpieces, “a final scan shows there’s no more surprises. I gotta clear up this data. Glad you’re ok V, T-Bug out.” With that, a subtle beep indicated that T-Bug had disconnected, leaving just the three of them. 

“Thank fuck for that,” V let out a long sigh, “at least we’re not leaving empty handed.” 

“You did good jaina,” Jackie slapped V on the back but kept his hand there. V could feel the warmth seep through her damp jacket, it comforted her. “You too kid,” Jackie looked up at the balconies, trying to locate the boy but couldn’t see much against the night sky. 

“Thanks _old man_ ,” Ghost replied teasingly, causing Jackie to grumble over the link. “What? You’re not the only one allowed to give nicknames!” 

Glad with how that disaster of events managed to turn out relatively well, V tried to stand, this time with the assistance of Jackie. “Now what’s say we go and get some stiff drinks,” it wasn’t a question, more of a statement. V was going to drink to calm her nerves whether the others wanted to come or not.

“Sure I gotta clean up but I’ll meet you at the usual joint?” Ghost was the first to agree.

“Sounds good. See you soon, stay safe,” with V’s confirmation, Ghost disconnected, retreating back into the night.

The two were now on their own, breathing in the cool night air, Jackie’s arm still supporting V’s weight. V wouldn’t admit it but she could stand on her own. She liked having her friend's strong arm around her though, it brought with it a sense of security and she liked that. 

“But before you get too carried away,” Jackie lifted his arm so it was draped over her shoulder, “We should go check up with the doc. Make sure you’re not going to die after one drink!” He let out a hearty chuckle, clearly teasing his smaller friend while trying to ease the tension of what just happened.

“I’ll be fine, Jack.” V rolled her eyes, as they started to walk towards where they’d parked she could feel a dull thump in within her head. Perhaps they should stop by Victor’s place, after all the sooner that V could get drunk the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that’s all out the way we can have a flirty bar scene ye?


	8. Chapter 8

After parting with Ghost, Jackie accompanied V to the doctor’s office. V insisted that she would be fine but Jackie could be one to fuss. The Doc had checked V over and luckily the damage was mostly cosmetic. Although she took quite the blow to the head it wasn’t enough to cause a concussion, a major headache sure, but that would be gone by morning. A few stitches on her temple and a good amount of contusions were what she had to show for that disaster of a job. She couldn’t complain though, if she _did_ get a concussion it would have _really_ annoyed her.

It was about an hour later when Jackie and V arrived at Afterlife. Ghost hadn’t arrived yet so the duo could spend a few more moments together.

“Sure you should be drinking jaina?” Jackie showed his more caring side, not wanting his friend to push himself too far.

“Relax big guy, it’s only a headache, not like I’m fucking _dying_!” She settled into a booth, taking up the whole seat as she stretched her legs out. “Man, what i’d give to have a nice hot bath right about now. That job was way more than I thought it would be, DeShawn better pay up when the time comes.” She rubbed her temple slightly. 

Chuckling at his friends words, Jackie remained standing, “you’re the boss V, just don’t complain to me when you’ve got a splitting headache for that meeting with DeShawn tomorrow.” He looked over at the bar, seeing it wasn’t too crowded, “you want the usual?” 

“Nah we deserve some stronger shit, surprise me!” She made an explosion motion with her hands. How V had pretty much had a near death experience and managed to remain so playful was beyond Jackie.

He just shrugged, “you got it jaina.”

Watching her friend go to the bar and get the drinks, V slumped forward, resting her forehead against the table. Being careful not to lean on the bad side of her head. Now that she had sat down she felt the tiredness settle into her body. This evening was one hell of a job, it had taken a lot out of her, but she still had enough energy to party. She kept telling herself that anyway. 

Taking the few moments to herself V reflected on the job. Sure it was risky letting Ghost tag along but he proved himself in the end, ultimately saving V’s ass. Jackie had acted kinda weird though, but she just put that down to the stress of the evening, nothing more. Overall V was happy Ghost wasn’t a bad guy, his communication skills could use some work but that wasn’t a major issue. He had his quirks, but so did everyone. 

Bringing her head up again he could see Jackie waiting for the drinks. But that wasn’t all he was doing. A pretty twenty-something was leaning in close against him. She had bouncy red hair and her style was classic and glamorous. She carried herself well with effortless confidence. V had seen Jackie in action enough times to know he had a type, and this girl was it. Seeing her get close to V didn’t make her feel insecure or anything, she was happy with how she looked. But Jackie was supposed to be drinking with _her_ , not some one night lover. 

Of course it would have been nice to go home and have a quick shower then a change of clothes, but she was too stubborn to do so. Whatever, V just wanted to get drunk and celebrate a job well done. She couldn’t help but let her mind wonder though, if she styled her hair differently or wore different clothes, would Jackie look at her that way? Would there be a chance? But she shouldn’t have to change who she is. If someone wanted to be with her they should like her how she is. She owned who was he was.

“Got the Ruso Negro with an extra shot of Vodka just for you jaina,” Jackie’s return broke V out of her thoughts. She must have zoned out thinking to much about ‘what if’s’ to even realise that Jackie had turned down the company and returned to the booth. 

“Thought you were gonna run off with that woman,” V took the drink and didn’t bother hiding the snark in her voice. She drank a considerable amount of the offered drink, he wasn’t joking about that extra shot. 

“Haha, I’m here to celebrate a good job V! I ain’t gonna ditch you!” Jackie chuckled, drinking from his own glass, “we’re a _team_!”

Before V could respond, Ghost approached the table, beer on hand. “Hi guys, hope you haven’t had too much fun without me,” he finished with a wink in V’s direction, making her smile. She had told Ghost about her friendship with Jackie and she wants to be _more_ than just friends with him. However that was info they kept just between _them_.

“Wouldn’t dream of it buddy,” V swung her legs down so Ghost could take a seat next to her. Jackie retained a neutral expression, but V didn’t miss the subtle twitch in his brow when Ghost sat a little closer than friends normally would. What was Jackie’s deal? Was he jealous? 

“You holding up V? it got pretty bad back there,” Ghost took a sip from his beer, keeping a close eye on V’s reaction. If V was more sober and not suffering a minor head injury, she would suspect that Ghost was acting a little odd. His usually cool demeanour was replaced with a more shifty, on edge one. Was the job too much for him after all?

“I’m good don’t you worry. Just another day on the job right?” She forced a smile, that job was the past now, they were here to drink. “Here’s to us!” V held her glass up, clinking it against those of Ghost and Jackie. Downing the rest of her drink, she slammed her glass down. “Ok, I’ll get us more,” taking the opportunity to get some _real_ strong stuff, V made her way out of the booth. 

She thought she should test her theory about Jackie. Although Ghost had moved his legs to the side to let V out, she kept close to him, brushing her legs against his, all the while keeping a close look on her larger friend. Jackie always kept quite a good poker face but V had known him long enough to know his tells. That eyebrow twitch was one of them. Smirking at her discovery that yes, Jackie was feeling jealous (or at least _something_ ) about Ghost’s friendship with her. 

At the bar, she placed an order for three beers, maybe she should take her friend’s concerns seriously. Leave the strong drinks until another time. She saw the two men talking at the table, at least they were being civil. Though, if Jackie had a problem with Ghost then that was his issue to deal with. V liked Ghost, he was good with weapons and he knew his stuff but she wouldn’t see him as anything more. Would it be bad of her to use him to make Jackie jealous? Maybe. But she wouldn’t lead Ghost on, they’d already established a platonic relationship.

Ok game on Jackie, she thought to herself as she made her way back to the table, pointedly taking a seat next to Ghost again. The drinks were handed out and the celebrations continued. 

The night went on with a steady flow of beer keeping spirits high. At some point, Ghost had rest an arm on the seat behind V, seemingly just for comfort. However Jackie’s heckles were raised, especially when Ghost told a particularly funny story, V would put a hand on his knee and leant in close laughing. When Jackie would grumble under his breath, V would lean over the table placing a hand over his, “cheer up Jack!” Followed by a wink and a smile. She couldn’t admit to herself that she liked having Jackie’s warm hand under her palm.

Despite this strange dynamic that had shown itself, the conversation was lively and the company was good. Ghost didn’t seem to mind V’s antics. V hadn’t felt this good for a long time, for once all was right in her world. They’d had a successful job and thanks to the intel they’d gathered earlier, an easy job was lined up. Nothing could stand in their way. 

It was getting hot though, so V took off her jacket, showing the minor injuries she’d sustained earlier that day. She stretched out, finally feeling a lot more comfortable. Her actions seemed to catch the attention of her crush, Jackie’s eyes were definitely looking at her chest, V was sure of it. So she might have leant forward on the table, she might have pressed her arms close, she might have winked over at Jackie just to make sure he knew that she knew. He saw. He sat back and hid a smile as he drank from his beer. 

V was feeling a good buzz, that close call earlier was long forgotten. The crush on Jackie at the back of her mind. She was enjoying herself, but someone had decided to put a stop to that. “Y’know jaina, you might want to call it a night,” Jackie had leant forward onto the table, a sudden serious look on his face.

“I’m still good,” thanks to the beer she’d been drinking, V had gotten bolder in her actions. She leant forward too, patting the side of Jackie’s face with her hand, “you shouldn’t worry too much big guy!” 

Jackie pulled back from V’s touch, clearing his throat. That reaction had piqued V’s interest, she was gonna keep pushing. Throwing her arms around Ghost’s shoulders she pulled him into a hug, “you don’t want to stop right?” She bat her eyelashes at him, pouting.

“Umm...” Ghost looked over at Jackie, who just sneered at him, “I think you should go home V, don’t want to be too hungover in the morning, yeah?” Did Ghost really feel intimidated by Jackie? That was weird right? This was making V’s head hurt, and not just because she had suffered from a head injury. Or maybe that was just the booze. Ok the guys might be right, she should probably go home. A hangover most definitely waiting for her in the morning.

“Alright alright,” V raised her hands in mock surrender, before clumsily putting her jacket back on. “I’ll go home and get some fucking sleep,” she faced Ghost as she shimmied her way out, losing her balance and catching herself by putting her hands on his shoulders. “Whoops,” she leant a bit too close to Ghost, “you gonna make sure I get home safe?” V attempted a wink but due to her state it ended up being a slow blink. 

Ghost stumbled a bit, not really sure how to react to his friend. Usually when they went drinking they would play games and take the piss out of other patrons at the bar. Never had V made any attempts to seduce him and it thew him through a loop. 

“Ok V,” Jackie grabbed her by the back of her jacket, “let’s get you home yeah?” She wobbled slightly as she was brought to Jackie’s side. How Jackie managed to hold his beer so well, V would never know. She could guess though. He was a _big_ guy. It probably took a lot for Jackie to truly get wasted. 

“Yeah?” She leant fully on Jackie, “so you’re gonna make sure I get home safe?” She ran a  finger down Jackie’s chest, enjoying the warmth before her wrist was grabbed and moved away. 

Jackie kept his calm, trying to control the situation before it go too out of hand. “Jaina, remember we’re meeting with DeShawn _tomorrow_? Gotta collect that payment right?” Hopefully the reminder of money would move V’s mind onto other subjects.

“Damn straight!” V punched the air, “he makes us do his dirty work! I’m gonna make him _double_ it!” Jackie’s plan worked. “If he expects us to take down that top bitch I’m gonna need more than a few eddies y’know?” 

“Oh I know jaina,” happy now that V had ended her weird display, Jackie supported her weight. “See ya later kid,” he nodded over in Ghost’s direction. 

“Later Jackie,” Ghost looked over at V, “see you soon, yeah V?” He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

“See you soon my friend!” V blew a dramatic kiss at Ghost, “farewell!”

“Ok then V,” Jackie made sure that V wasn’t about to fall, “let’s get you home.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I told you, my keys are in here!” V was slumped against the wall pointing at her chest pocket, “why don’t you reach for them Jack.” She was still clearly drunk, the night air hadn’t done anything to sober her up. 

“Just get them yourself jaina,” Jackie was standing opposite her with his arms crossed, clearly not impressed. It wasn’t the first time he had to drag her drunk ass home, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

“But I _caaaan’t_ ,” she whined, stamping her feet like a child. She awkwardly brushed her hand against the pocket, avoiding the opening on purpose, “see? I just can’t.” V emphasised her point by shrugging dramatically. 

“Mierda,” sighing under his breath, Jackie held the edge of V’s jacket taught as he reached into the pocket.

“Don’t be shy,” V pressed forward, trying to get as much contact as possible.

“Calm down V,” retrieving the keys quickly and ignoring V’s drunk actions, he moved back and opened the door. 

They stumbled into the dark room, Jackie getting the lights as he passed. V covered her eyes, stumbling across the room, “why did you do that?” The light was too much and with V’s current lack of co-ordination she tripped over nothing. She would have fallen flat on her face too if it wasn’t for Jackie’s strong arm that caught her round her middle. 

“V, be careful, let’s get you into bed yeah?” He managed to get V upright and guided her towards her bed. Jackie held onto her shoulders and steered her through the apartment. 

“My _hero_ ,” her head fell to the side as she tried to address her friend, “you’re so great Jack.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Jackie just brushed off V’s comments when she was like this. It was clear that she wasn’t in control of what was coming out of her mouth. 

“No, I mean it! I would be dead right now but _you_!” V jabbed him in his chest, “ _you_ stopped those guys!” As they reached the bed V fell face first into the sheets. She felt something tugging on her leg, she struggled and managed to flip over, seeing Jackie trying to remove her boots, “so helpful too. Don’t forget my jacket as well.” 

“V you can take that off yourself.”

“No, I need heeelp!” V arched off the bed, demonstrating that it was too complicated of a task.

Sighing heavily and rubbing his face, Jackie decided it would be best to keep V happy, “ok jaina, sit up.”

V giggled when she felt Jackie’s large hands push her jacket off her shoulders. Getting an idea, maybe not a great idea, V pulled Jackie down onto the bed. He had to brace himself with his hands either side of V’s head. “Helloo,” V smiled up at him.

“Mierda V, what are you doing?”

V pressed her body up against that of her friends, feeling as much of him as possible. “Let’s have some fucking fun!” She put her hands around his waist trying to pull him down but Jackie was strong, he took her hands and gently removed them. 

“Don’t be a spoilt sport Jackie!” She tried to get up but her spinning inside her head stopped her. “You really are amazing though Jackie,” V’s voice was quiet as she looked up at her friend, “I wouldn’t have lasted a minute in this City if you weren’t my pal. But you sure can be a _fucking_ ass!” Despite the harsh words, V’s voice held no fight, if anything she sounded defeated. 

Jackie’s harsh expression softened slightly. V had been having a rough day and she hasn’t really had a chance to slow down and process it all yet. She was just rambling on. Jackie wouldn’t take anything she says now seriously, he knew she was just drunk. She wouldn’t remember any of this. Right? Jackie was just looking down at her, maybe he wanted to hear what V had to say…

“I just wanna hang out but then some woman catches your eye and you just…ugh!” V struggled a bit against Jackie’s hold on her. He released his grip and sat back a bit, letting V raise up to lean up on her elbows. “You just fucking ditch me! You don’t even care!” She looked away, not wanting to see what Jackie’s expression would be, “I like spending time with you Jack, I like your stories. Maybe not, y’know, all the stories about all the hot women you bang…but the stories about taking down scavs and fighting against the corporations. I have fun with you…” She trailed off, what was she saying? She would definitely blame this on the alcohol! She was starting to feel vulnerable and she didn’t like it. Thinking as quick as she could, she tried to shake that feeling. “But I guess you’d much rather chase some tail instead of hang out with me huh?” Despite her best efforts, V could feel tears threatening to fall.

Jackie was silent for a while. Processing what his friend had just said. Could he really chalk it all down to just meaningless drunken babble? He shook his head, “ok V that’s enough!” He pushed himself off of the bed and stood over V, “you need some fuckin’ rest jaina. It’s been a long day and you suffered a blow to the head. A good nights sleep will make you feel good as new!” He smiled at the woman in the bed, who still refused to meet his gaze.

Sighing, Jackie walked over to the bright vending machine that stood on the other side of the room and got V a water. He returned and passed it to her, “I get it V, you’re tired and hurt. You sleep now and we’ll talk in the morning yeah?” He craned his head to the side, trying to make eye contact with his companion.

V turned slightly, snatching the offered bottle. She hesitated. “Thanks Jackie,” she looked fully at her large friend, giving him a small smile. She was starting to feel incredibly tired. The events of the day finally catching up to her.

“Anytime V! And remember, tomorrow we’re gonna get that payday. Sounds good yeah?” He stood up straight and made his way to leave, “see you tomorrow V.”

“It’s already tomorrow Jack!” She shouted across the room, laying back. 

“Fine, then I’ll see you later today.” He chuckled, glad that V acting like her usual brash self after that strange moment. 

“Ok night night Jackie,” V waved lazily, feeling the heavy lure of sleep. Not bothering to know if Jackie was actually still there or not she finally passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Next time we get to meet DeShawn!!


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day, V woke up with a splitting headache.It wasn’t unexpected. She wasn’t sure if she should blame the headache on the booze or her minor head injury, but she decided it didn’t matter. What _did_ matter was that meeting with Dexter DeShawn. Oh, V had some choice words for him alright! She couldn’t change the past but she’d be damned if she couldn’t squeeze the man for every last eurodollar. She had nearly died! Well…not quite but if Ghost wasn’t there, then she _could_ have!

Groaning as she sat up, she tried to piece together what had happened the night before. She was still fully dressed. Minus her jacket and boots. Thinking hard, she remembered getting drinks with Jackie and Ghost. They had quite a few rounds from what she _could_ remember, but what she _couldn’t_ quite remember getting home. 

No doubt one of the boys brought her home. It didn’t bother her too much. She looked over at the wall clock and realised that her meeting with DeShawn was in 90 minutes. She had to get ready and quick! 

Dashing about her apartment, V ignored the throbbing in her head in favour of getting showered and getting dressed. She brushed her teeth while searching for her jacket. Hopefully she hadn’t lost it the night before. Luckily she spotted it hanging up in her closet. Did she do that? Usually she just chucks it onto the nearest surface but someone had gone through the trouble of storing it properly.

V paused. Toothbrush hanging out go her mouth as she stared at the hanging jacket. Oh no. She remembered. Jackie had taken her home. He had helped her get into bed. Oh jeez, V felt a wave of panic wash over her. Did she say something she shouldn’t have? V knew she could get loose lips when alcohol was involved. Hopefully she didn’t tell Jackie anything stupid. What had she said? She tried to remember the words that left her mouth the night before but the memories were missing from her brain. Shit. She would just play dumb. Pretend that she couldn’t remember anything after the bar. Jackie would understand. He might just tease V about her actions and move on.

It was frustrating knowing that she could have embarrassed herself infant of her best friend but again, there was nothing she could so about it. She _could_ just ignore it. So she will. For now. While she finished getting ready, she felt as though her head was in a vice. Usually she prided herself on being able to hold her alcohol, but maybe her injuries had affected her tolerance. She opened her blinds and the morning sun that shone over the busy City did not agree with V’s eyes, so she grabbed a pair of sun glasses on her way out. 

V was by the subway station waiting for her loud friend. She really shouldn’t have drunk so much given her condition but hey, they say hindsight is 20/20. Leaning on the railing, V held her head in her hands, the sunglasses on her face doing little to help the throbbing in her head. She had celebrated the way she always does, last night was no exception, hopefully it wouldn’t affect her meet up with her ‘boss’. She just needed to get paid and get out. Whatever he had lined up next will have to wait a few more hours until V can can shake this hangover and think clearly. 

“¡Buenos días V!” The booming voice of Jackie could be heard over the general hustle and bustle on the street. He came up and leant beside V on the railing, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

“Not so loud Jack!” She kept her head down, starting to massage her temples.

“Ahh, so the great and powerful V is suffering a hangover! I didn’t even know that was possible!” He slapped her on the back in a congratulatory manner, “ya did good yesterday jaina! Stopping a deal like that ain’t easy and who knew that your new buddy was such a good shot? Had me worried for a moment there though.” Jackie moved his hand to V’s shoulder to massage some of the tension away. V just brushed him off. She didn’t need to get carried away with how good his touch felt when he was so against Ghost’s involvement. 

“Yeah well, I told you that you could trust him and you were such a _dick_ to him!” V glanced sideways at her friend, “but...I’m glad you got along with him last night.” She really was. It was one thing for Jackie to to get along with Ghost, but it was something else if there wasn’t professionalism when on a job. 

“Where is he anyway? He ran off pretty quick last night, thought he’d want to collect his payment,” Jackie’s voice held some casual concern. He didn’t particularly care what Ghost did with his time, but it was unusual he wasn’t getting his eddies asap.

“Relax, he’s got an actual job at Wilson’s remember? You’d know that if you talked with the guy. Anyway I’ll transfer his cut once I get it,” V rubbed her temples. Jackie had just complimented the man and now he was pointing fingers. Couldn’t he just accept that they led different lives with different priorities? She turned to her large friend once more, wanting to hear what Jackie’s problem was with Ghost, but the words died in her throat as she saw the large black sedan approach. 

“Shit, he’s here,” V ran a hand through her hair to tidy any stray-aways. Meeting face-to-face with DeShawn after a job was always a little nerve-racking, it was hard to tell if the man was pleased with the results or not. Fortunately, V had never had to experience his wrath first hand but she had heard stories.

“Relax Jaina, you did good. You got results. He ain’t gonna start chopping off ya limbs just yet!” Jackie held his chest as he let out a deep bellow of laughter. Once he calmed down he looked at V properly, “seriously though V, you have nothing to worry about, you did good.” Jackie looked at V thoughtfully before pointing at the small bandage on V’s face, “how’s your head?”

“I haven’t had any complaints yet,” V tried to maintain a serious expression but she couldn’t help the burst of laughter escaping her as she saw Jackie look at her like she’d just grown another head. “Hah, you should see the look on you face right now Jack!” 

“Haha, very funny,” he placed a hand on the small of V’s back as he guided her towards the stairs, “now go get us our money!”

V let herself be lead, feeling the heat radiate from Jackie’s hand, it was reassuring. “Ok, you’re right! He wouldn’t have hired us if he didn’t think we could do it!” Successfully pumped up, she started descending the stairs but turned to shout back at her best friend, “meet ya at Afterlife! First round’s on me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloody-fists-beating-hearts on tumblr drew a scene from this and its amazing, it is one of my fave scenes too! See it [here](https://bloody-fists-beating-hearts.tumblr.com/post/185428805462/i-drew-my-favourite-scene-from-cyberpunk-thot-s).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An exposition heavy chapter with a bit of conflict? I hope I managed to convey it all well.

The meeting with DeShawn had started well; the first thing DeShawn did was hand V the eddies owed, plus a 30% increase when V played up her head injury and used her natural charm. After the pay had been settled and congratulations were given, DeShawn’s whole demeanour changed. His tone darkened and his words held some serious weight. He had explained how Hades has not left Peach Trees for several days, to DeShawn that meant she was up to something. Or perhaps, it was the numerous warrants issued for her arrest and she was avoiding the cops. Hades had, according to DeShawn, taken control of the _entire_ mega-building. That meant she had the local business’, police forces’ and security under her thumb. Which by extension meant she had both fire-power and man-power to spare. Despite knowing all this though Dexter DeShawn had asked, no, _told_ V, that he wanted her to infiltrate the building and wipe her out!

DeShawn knew what he was asking V. He knew that her and her small crew would be incredibly outnumbered. But ultimately V was just a pawn to him. He didn’t necessarily treat her as such, but her wellbeing wasn’t too high on his list of concerns. It was all in the nature of the job. But V wasn’t an assassin! _However_ …Jackie had earned such a title. 

V had managed to remain calm during the meeting, she kept a strong poker face and demanded more resources to make the job easier: some extra eddies (paid in _advance_ ), a few extra heavily modded weapons and finally the big man had given V some goons to bulk up her numbers. It wouldn’t be impossible, but even V’s optimism wasn’t enough to block the thoughts that she may not survive this job. DeShawn ended the meeting finalising a few details. Simple things like a time and a place. DeShawn didn’t want to strike too soon. He suggested V take no longer than a week to strike however. 

V was soon dropped off on whatever street they had stopped on. As she started walking towards the Afterlife to meet up with Jackie, her mind raced with ideas of how to increase her chances of success. The only thing she could think of was getting more firepower. Rubbing her temples she tried to organise her thoughts. She’d discuss this all with Jackie He might have some ideas. 

Taking longer than she liked, she finally arrived at the Afterlife by mid afternoon and spotted her large friend standing by the bar. Of course Jackie had company. Another pretty twenty-something. V rolled her eyes, she usually let Jackie do what Jackie does best but right now she needed to get this job sorted. She walked confidently walked over and stood on the other side of her friend, un-noticed by him. Leaning over slightly, she listened in on the conversation. 

“He’s not like, my actual boyfriend sooo…” V watched as the woman ran a hand up Jackie’s arm while talking to him, “you can come over yeah?” She leant close and bat her eyelashes at Jackie and V knew he was all ready to go with her. 

Realising that she had to act quickly before Jackie left with another squeeze, V walked over between the two and put a hand on Jackie’s shoulder, “how about you just go home on your own yeah?” V stared at the woman and shooed her out of the way. 

The young woman opened her mouth to say something but V’s glare stopped her, she quickly gathered her bag and turned to depart. Before leaving though she spun back around and glared back at V, spitting out, “frigid bitch!” With that she marched out of the bar, leaving V and Jackie alone.

“Well she seemed lovely,” V leant over in front of Jackie to take his drink and take a long sip. 

“Mierda jaina, what’s your play huh?” Jackie ran a hand over his face, stepping back putting some face between him and V.

V finished off the glass calmly, a cure for hangover was to just to keep the buzz going right? She slammed the glass down, making Jackie jump. She looked directly at her friend, “in case you haven’t noticed Jack, we are in the middle of a fucking job!” V stepped forward, crowding into Jackie’s space and jabbing a finger into his chest, “and you trying to stick your dick into your next ‘conquest’ isn’t exactly helping us take down a drug lord!” She held Jackie’s gaze before he brushed her hand away.

“Hell V, I was just having a bit of fun while waiting for you,” he gestured to the bartender for two more beers, “you’re just jealous you’re not getting any attention jaina?”

V knew that Jackie held an arguably objectified view on objectifying women but sometimes he was just a complete ass, “ _Jealous_! I’m not fucking jealous because I’m not getting laid every fucking night! I _actually_ just don’t want to have to do this on my own and I was hoping you’d be willing to help.” She stared up at Jackie, not letting him get away with this, “ _I’m_ more interested in earning a fat pay cheque instead of a fat notch in my bedpost. Perhaps I should just go and ask Ghost to be my guy for this job, you can stay here.” The bartender had placed two glasses in front of the pair and V took the closest one, downing half of it right away. “You go and chase tail and I will go and chase the next big job,” V felt like she might have over reacted but she was expecting to meet up with Jackie and discuss the job together before getting drunk and having a god time. 

The large man just stared down at V, he looked almost thoughtful and V wanted him to at least look a little guilty. A heavy silence settled between the two and V debated if she should just leave but she didn’t want to. She wanted Jackie to realise he was a major idiot sometimes but she doubted he would realise that about himself. She finished the beer in silence, if only to break the staring contest between her and her ‘best friend’.

Jackie just had the audacity to chuckle low and shake his head, “jaina,” he had said it in such a charming way. He placed his hands on V’s shoulders and gave her a crooked smile, “I’m sorry V. She cam up to me, I couldn’t exactly turn her away.” V narrowed her eyes at Jackie, he had started well but was going off track. “What I meant to say…is that I was just killing time until you arrived.” He let go of V and held his arms wide, “why don’t we go and discuss that fat pay cheque then huh jaina?”

V looked away, Jackie certainly had a unique personality. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “Y’know Jack, fine.” V walked towards their usual table but stopped to turn around and call out to Jackie, “but you’re on thin ice mister. You mess up on this job and I keep your share of the pay!” She laughed and continued to take a seat.

Jackie soon joined her, drinks in hand and took a seat opposite her. “So then jaina, tell me how it went! DeShawn promoted you to his personal bodyguard yet?”

“Hah,” V took a glass and swirled the liquid around, “he was happy enough but y’know this is Dexter Fuckin’ DeShawn! He wants more and more!” She took a sip, “now we gotta face a whole fucking mega-building, take down a drug-lord and get out with the cash and avoid the numerous cops that try and get us as we make out escape.” 

“Jaina, I know you got this!” Jackie leant on the table, winking at his friend, “I know you got some ideas swirling around in that head of yours. Even if it has taken a blow!”

“Well, if you’re asking…” V leant forward and copied Jackie’s cocky smirk, “we either go in on our own and most definitely die. Or…” she leant back and smugly drunk from her glass, “we have a week to try and _not_ do that and we get a hold of some Militech. simple right? And I got a few options we need to explore.”

“Go on jaina!” Jackie had that excited look in his eyes. A look that V knew meant Jackie was onboard already, hanging onto every word that came out of her mouth. 

“We pay a visit to our friends in the Maelstrom, and if that doesn’t work?” V took another dramatic sip, “we will go straight to Militech, a one Ms Meredith Stout.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi, in this timeline, V paid for flathead using clean money and managed to have a clean deal with the Maelstrom and Meredith wasn't too happy but she got the tech? idk but I wanna just do a chapter where V and Jackie meet everyone and try and work out the job? Let me know if you like that? 
> 
> Next time: We stuff as many references to the gameplay video as possible into one chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> How you liking it? Let me know!


End file.
